White Day's Exchange
by KinkyCat
Summary: Sequel to A Valentine's Gift. Returning a gift sounded simple enough, but after Reborn's splendid choice for his Valentine's present, Tsuna was hard-pressed to return the favor. Unfortunately, Reborn didn't seem to want anything else other than Tsuna himself. R27 oneshot.


Sequel to A Valentine's Gift, but can read as a standalone. Reborn is an adult in this fic, as with in the prequel.

**Warnings:** yaoi, smut, R27.

* * *

Tsuna twittered his thumbs nervously as he eyed the clock. Reborn was supposed to be returning to the mansion in a few minutes from an assignment, and the brunet couldn't help but to feel anxious about what he was supposed to do when they finally reunited. A month ago Reborn had presented him quite a lovely…gift…for Valentine's Day, and since then Tsuna had skittered out of his way whenever they locked eyes. Every time Tsuna looked at Reborn he could feel the talented hands dragging across his bare chest, the mouth working against his neck, and he simply couldn't concentrate—all he could think about was the never-ending burning in his lower half, the way his ass had continued to ache for nearly a week after copulating, and more than once he had been mortified to see the slightest tenting of his pants at the memory.

Reborn had cornered him, of course, after noticing Tsuna's desperate attempts to avoid the older hit man, especially around his guardians. Tsuna didn't need himself getting hard in their presence when it was already so hard to prevent himself from fleeing from the room.

With that casual smirk, Reborn had ambled up to him and sealed his protests with a heated kiss. "Is something wrong?" he had purred, slipping cold fingers up Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna had pushed vainly against the older man's chest. "Re-Reborn, not now!"

The teasing grin that had appeared at his words was far from reassuring. "Not now, but in a few weeks, surely. White Day is coming."

Ever since that conversation Tsuna had shoved mission after mission onto Reborn's shoulders in order to escape that piercing gaze. Of course, Reborn had always returned sooner than expected (he _was_ the number one hit man in the world, and Tsuna supposed that he should give him more credit, but no matter what the assignment was, be it an assassination, a diplomatic meeting, or a typical wipe-this-family-off-the-map operation, Reborn always somehow managed to complete it astonishingly quickly), and Tsuna was forced to cancel all of his guardians' assignments in order to find something for Reborn to do. Just yesterday Tsuna had thrown yet another assignment at the former Arcobaleno—literally—which Reborn had caught with a devious smirk.

"Tomorrow," Reborn had promised before exiting the door. And that 'tomorrow' was now today.

The month had crawled by agonizingly slowly, but in hindsight Tsuna thought that it had passed by far too quickly. Today was White Day, and throughout the month Reborn had constantly hinted at some sort of repayment in return for the Valentine's sex. Tsuna wasn't sure what he should do—he could hardly admit that he had enjoyed the encounter—but if he didn't return the favor, Reborn would surely be upset. Tsuna didn't like having to deal with a grouching Reborn; it usually entailed bombs and bullets and far too much pain.

Before he could think about it further the door clicked open, and a black-clad man stepped into the room. Gulping visibly as the fedora entered his vision, Tsuna averted his gaze to the stacks of paperwork on the desk as if he found them much more interesting.

"Chaos." Tsuna could hear the beginnings of a laugh tinging the older man's voice, and he fought back a pout. Reborn wasn't making this any easier. "You called me?"

It was now or never. With as much grace as he could muster he stood up, but his knees were knocking, his legs were shivering. Blood rushed to his cheeks and groin, and he could feel his face begin to burn in embarrassment.

Reborn's eyes swept over him, and Tsuna could feel his gaze linger on his bulging pants before flickering up to observe his scarlet face. Before the assassin could say a word, Tsuna all but ran to the older man and pulled on the dangling tie. He pressed his lips heatedly against Reborn's, the distinct tang of espresso filling his mouth. After a few seconds Tsuna broke apart and pulled back.

"There," Tsuna muttered lamely, "debt repaid." What had he been thinking? There was no way he could return the favor when he could barely stomach seeing Reborn in the same room as him. Tsuna turned away, intent on returning to his desk, but a sharp tug on his sleeve pulled him back.

With a startled yelp the brunet stumbled backwards in Reborn's open arms. "You thought that was enough?" Reborn watched him, clearly amused, as Tsuna floundered for an answer.

"I—I can't do it," Tsuna stammered weakly.

Reborn chuckled in a low voice. "'Can't do it?'" Tsuna gave him a small pout, in spite of everything; it almost sounded as if Reborn thought that it was an everyday occurrence. He tried to pull his arms around his chest, but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen.

Reborn ran his fingers fondly through the brunet's caramel hair. "That's why you are Dame-Tsuna." He snaked his fingers beneath Tsuna's chin and tilted his head up, the other hand wrapping possessively around the teen's waist. He leaned forward and caught Tsuna's open mouth, silencing all protest.

Tsuna moaned in pleasure as the tongue wormed its way past his lips and into his mouth, mapping out his cavern thoroughly. Reborn gently shifted his hands to Tsuna's shirt, unbuttoning the cloth slowly, while the other reached down and clasped his student's hips. "Don't struggle," Reborn murmured, and Tsuna stilled enough for Reborn to lift him off his feet and pin him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna's words died off as Reborn leaned over him, bringing his right knee up to get the other to open. As it contacted his throbbing groin Tsuna couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips. The knee was rubbing against him so wonderfully, the friction was burned and ached. He couldn't bring himself to resist as Reborn stripped him down.

He whined when the pressure stopped as Reborn moved to settle between the open legs. Long fingertips ghosted down his thighs, and Tsuna jumped as pleasure thrummed through him. Reborn rubbed at his tip teasingly and gave it a long lick from the bottom to the top.

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna bucked his hip upwards, wanting more, and suddenly a mouth swallowed him whole; he found it impossible to focus on anything as the skillful tongue worked all the way around, leaving no place unmarked. A low moan tore itself from the back of his throat as Reborn bobbed his head up and down, first slowly but then with an increasing fervor. The pleasure was just so overwhelming and he couldn't think.

The hit man pulled back to survey his student; to think that he had the most influential man in the world pleading by his feet. No—not just Vongola Decimo, but his lover. Leaning forward he wrapped his tongue and Tsuna again, coasting his fingers by the naked ass. Though he was twisting in bliss from Reborn's skilled mouth, the brunet still cried out as Reborn pushed a saliva-drenched finger into his opening.

"R-Reborn…s-stop…" Tsuna tightened at the intrusion, groaning as thought fled him. How had he managed to end up in this position, wasn't he the one who was supposed to instigate it? If he had known it would have ended like this, he wouldn't have kissed Reborn, how he regretted it. As if reading his mind, Reborn lifted his eyes, detaching his mouth from his member to smirk.

"Do you really want me to?" Reborn asked, slipping another digit in, scissoring his fingers to stretch the entrance while searching for the spot deep within. And when he found it, he grinned as Tsuna screamed and bucked his hips upward as pleasure, undeniable pleasure, jolted up his spine. Reborn leaned forward, grinning maliciously as his student continued to break down as he continually pressed at the bundle of nerves, over and over again. Tsuna half-opened his eyes, the sorrel hue almost teary, cheeks flushed a deep red as he gasped for breath.

"Nngh…" Tsuna tried to force down a deep breath with no avail. All he could think of were the fingers moving inside of him, making him moan out with each stroke. His hair was matted down against his head, splayed out across the ground, and if he still had his shirt on he was certain that it would have been drenched in his sweat. Everything felt so hot, so sticky, but he wanted more of that burning sensation curling in his midriff.

"What did you say?" With a devious smile Reborn pulled his fingers out, watching as the brunet shuddered as the pleasure was suddenly ripped away.

Tsuna peered at his tutor pleadingly. "P-Please…"

"Hm?"

He was beyond caring about his pride, humiliation, he couldn't think about anything other than _more. _"P-Put it inside me…" He closed his eyes as Reborn's fingers, warmed by his own heat, lightly probed around his entrance. The sound of a zipper opening filled the sudden silence, and then something much larger than fingers slammed its way all the way in. His mouth opened, an involuntary yell of pain wrenched from his throat, and his muscles tensed and locked.

"Still so tight." Reborn's voice barely registered in his mind as the hit man began to move, trying to find the special spot again. Tsuna wiggled slightly, trying to adjust, and he yelped as Reborn's stronger arms grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. With his other hand Reborn grabbed onto Tsuna's leg for leverage, pulling in and out of the moist heat as he pounded into the younger teen relentlessly.

When Reborn hit it, Tsuna arched his back as his vision turned white. Bliss, nothing but bliss, slashed through his body, and he couldn't think of anything else but wanting more, more, more. More of this pleasure, more of this heat, more of the wondrous monotony of in and out, in and out, as his ravaged nerves screamed.

"Ah! Nngh—R-Reborn, harder, harder!"

Reborn switched hands, pinning the teen down with his left hand, and thrust himself deeper inside. Tsuna let out a shuddering gasp. The first time had been amazing, but this…he could hear the sounds of skin against skin, flesh against flesh, his own ragged breathing and sinful moans. His toes curled in pleasure, and suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore. With another thrust Tsuna arched his back and came, white essence spraying into the air, and gasping Reborn filled him inside. For a moment they lay there, shivering on the stained carpet, Tsuna's head tucked neatly into the crook of Reborn's neck. Then with an exhausted huff Reborn pulled out.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Sweat dribbled down his face, his chest, and with a low grumble Reborn shrugged off the suit, trying not to disturb his lethargic student. Damn, he should have had the forethought to remove his clothes and his fedora; he didn't need anybody questioning why his clothes were stained with suspicious white liquid, scented by sweat and sex. He had known that Tsuna had deliberately ignored him in the presence of his guardians' precisely for this reason.

"Next time, I'm starting it," Tsuna mumbled tiredly. His eyes closed and his breathing evened; he was asleep. Brown hair spilled over his face, and suddenly Reborn had the irresistible urge to run his hand through the sweaty locks, to leave his mark clear for all to see on Tsuna's bare neck. He lowered his lips to the pale flesh before faltering, a small smile curving his mouth upward.

Reborn chuckled as he stood up, lifting the brunet bridal-style.

"Next time, huh? I'll hold you to your word."

But for now, Reborn was content.

Now, he had to get the servants to clean up their sticky white mess.


End file.
